


This Ain't Our First Rodeo, and Baby It Better Not Be the Last

by lilithtorch2



Series: Adventures of the Rogue Possum [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: A fight scene, Dancing-ish, Established Relationship, F/M, Fighting, Mild Language, One Shot, Spoilers (in the notes)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithtorch2/pseuds/lilithtorch2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a solo mission, Natasha Romanoff encounters the Winter Soldier again.</p><p>It's been awhile.</p><p>[Set way before The Avengers movie]</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ain't Our First Rodeo, and Baby It Better Not Be the Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [korik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/korik/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [korik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/korik/pseuds/korik) in the [BuckyNat_Week_2014_Drabble_Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BuckyNat_Week_2014_Drabble_Prompts) collection. 



> korik, I was inspired by your prompt to write this piece. I haven't read the comics yet, though, so I chose to stick with the MCU instead.
> 
> Also written because I keep seeing that clip where Natasha is smiling back at someone while running away and I am just praying hard it's the Winter Soldier she's grinning at...so maybe they had a very sexy history together. The bit where Natasha bends backward to shoot people behind her is a nod to [MSI bassist Lyn-Z's signature move.](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_Aws118bcuG8/RwRPjBt_nTI/AAAAAAAABdw/ZMYSHIrQ98E/s320/lynza.png) Whatever the Winter Soldier did after that is all him.

Natasha was trying to fight off her opponents when she heard the _woosh_ of a knife graze past her face and stab an agent behind her in the forehead. She knew exactly who threw that knife.

“Hey! Watch it!” She yelled.

Seriously, she could handle this on her own. She leapt onto an agent and wrapped her legs around his neck, effectively choking him. She used her Widow Bites to electrocute the man before she swiftly grabbed onto another agent’s shoulders and used the full weight of her body to flip him back-first onto the floor. As soon as she did so, she stared down a pair of large black boots.

It was definitely the Winter Soldier’s. Natasha refused to look up at him; not yet. He always made her nervous, but she didn’t want to show him that. He knelt down next to her and held up her chin. She was forced to stare into those baby blues that she secretly didn’t mind drowning in.

“No ‘thank you’?” While still maintaining eye contact with Natasha, The Winter Soldier shot someone in the distance and she could hear a grunt of surprise.

“You always know where I am.” Natasha got up and dusted herself off. She pretended she didn’t like how the Winter Soldier came to her rescue like this, but she had been looking forward to seeing him again since their last mission together.

“Behind you,” he warned her. Natasha only rolled her eyes at him as she bent over backward to get a better view of the intruders and pulled out a gun to shoot at each of them. Headshot. She was about to get back up again when she felt a hand pressing gently downward on her ribcage.

“Don’t move." The Winter Soldier instructed playfully. "I like the view from here."

Natasha cursed to herself silently; she’d practically bent over for him. Her face heated up before she swatted the hand away from her and quickly stood upright to tell him, “Oh, _fuck_ you!” She was supposed to at least pretend to be cross, but she was giggling like a little girl instead. She took a step closer to the Winter Soldier, so that they didn’t have any distance between them, and held her arms outward past the Winter Soldier to shoot at the agents behind him. She pulled away from The Winter Soldier to look sternly at him. “Are you just going to stand there and ogle me?”

The Winter Soldier’s face (save for his eyes) was hidden by his mask, but Natasha knew he was grinning at her. He hugged her closer to him, flipped her around, and shot down a sniper who had believed incorrectly that he was completely hidden from view. Natasha twirled away from the Winter Soldier’s hold on her so that she could lob a grenade into a wave of enemies that were rushing toward them from the east. She and the Winter Soldier waltzed around the area, knocking agents unconscious and dodging bullets and knives. He dipped her downward when someone sent a missile flying past them. When they stood up again, Natasha used him as support to somersault backward and kick some enemies with the knife she’d installed in her boots. As soon as they cleared the area, The Winter Soldier pulled her back to him so he could whisper in her ear.

“I keep forgetting,” he began, “how _flexible_ you are.”

Natasha hated it when he whispered in her ear like that. What’s more, he dared to use one hand to toy with the zipper of her catsuit. She could already feel her heart beating faster.

“We could do it right here,” The Winter Soldier suggested.

Natasha had originally intended to resist him because she _really_ needed to finish her mission first, but she felt a dirty smile creep up her face as she thought of the last time they were together. It had truly been far too long. She made little circles on his chest with one finger and he grinned.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”


End file.
